


A Kiss For All (But One)

by Ottermouse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has a habit of kissing his teammates after games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss For All (But One)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by astro--box.tumblr.com

Tanaka was the first.

They were playing a practice match Takeda had been able to set up for them with one of the local schools. After winning three consecutive sets against the other team, Hinata had worked himself into a frenzy, bouncing frantically on his toes, impatiently waiting for the ball to come his way again.

After spiking the point that ended the next set in Karasuno’s favor, Hinata, out of pure impulse,  leapt onto the team member closest to him (Tanaka) and kissed him.

It was a quick but full kiss, catching its recipient as well as everyone else in the gym off guard. However, its short time frame and Hinata’s heartful cry of  “ONCE MORE! ONCE MORE!” as he went back into position caused all witnesses to brush it off as simply Hinata’s passion for volleyball gone slightly haywire and forgot about it soon after.

Tanaka, of course, did not forget about it quite as easily. But he did recall reading somewhere that the closer the bonds between teammates, the better a team did on the whole. So he gave the kiss the title of “platonic bonding” and swept it to the back of his mind as it was filled with other, more important thoughts of a certain manager.

***

Tsukishima was the second.

It was, once again, after a successful practice match and, once again, given to the  player who happened to be closest in proximity. Tsukki had found himself the target of a catapult: arms wrapping around his neck, legs around his waist, and lips against his. Unamused by his teammate’s actions, he attempted to push the energetic teen away, only to find that Hinata had already moved on, body halfway across the court shouting with Nishinoya.

“Did you see that?? I was like, GWOAHH, and you were like PCK-KOW!, and he was all like-”

Tsukki sighed and pressed his palm into his forehead. Obviously, the kiss wasn’t something he should take seriously. But for some reason, he still found himself…

“Oh my _god_ , are you _blushing_?”

“SHUT UP!” 

***

It became a common occurrence after that. Everyone on the team became used to Hinata’s innocent kisses. No one was ever particularly bothered by it, so no one ever thought to say something to him on the subject.

However, by never talking about it, the team never set up any restrictions on the kissing, resulting in an action that caused even more rumors about the first-year to circulate.

 

“Kenma! Kenma! Did you see that? Whoa, for a second I totally thought that you had us! Even though I was all like WOOSH you were all concentrated like OMMMM but you’ve got to admit we’ve gotten better haven’t we?” Hinata spouted, body moving wildly as he mimicked the moves he was describing.

Kenma politely listened to the other boy. Their practice match was over, and Hinata had run over to the other side of the net to chat with the blonde. What he wasn’t expecting though, was to get kissed.

“Wha...what was that for?” Kenma asked, surprised. His face had grown quite warm, and it wasn’t just from the other boy’s sweaty hands that were cupping his face.

“Huh? Oh, that’s just-” Kenma noticed a dark shadow come across Hinata. A firm grip planted itself on the setter’s shoulder, and he looked up, the wild bedhead of Nekomata’s captain came into view.

“You kiss one of my players again and I swear, I will end you.” The growl coming from Kuroo’s throat caused Hinata to immediately release his hold on Kenma and back away, hands in the air.

“Sorry! Sorry!” he apologized. “I didn’t mean it like that, I just-”

“Go back to your side of the net, Number 10.”

“Yeah! ‘Course, no problem!” Hinata began walking backwards towards his team, nervous smile on his face. Kuroo kept his hand on Kenma and watched him walk away. The way the pudding head was looking up at his captain, though, made Hinata curious about something.

“So, are you two…?”

“ _Your side of the net!_ ”

 

After that, Hinata kept the kissing within his own team members.

***

Volleyball season was almost over, and Hinata had kissed nearly everyone on the team at least once. Nearly.

It made Kageyama’s eye twitch. _How dare he! If he’s going to go around kissing us he should make sure that he’s giving them out to everyone equally, damnit!_

Hinata had yet to kiss him. No, he had to watch while the shrimp went into dog mode and literally leapt on and made out with everyone but him.

It wasn’t fair. Even now, Hinata was taunting him: arms around Captain Sawamura and lips pressed against his. Okay, so they made it to finals, and it’s understandable, everyone was really ecstatic about their win, But really, _really???_

It was as if Hinata was telling Kageyama that he wasn’t worth one of his kisses. Not that he exactly _wanted_ a kiss from the orange-haired boy. No. But it was about time he did.

“HINATA!” he shouted, hands on his hips, the most evil glare he could muster on his face. From where he was standing by Coach Ukai, Hinata jumped and cautiously turned around. Kageyama stomped furiously to where he stood, causing the others to make their way quickly towards the locker room. “Hinata!” he yelled again, grabbing the front of his jersey. “What was that?!”

“Uhhh, ummm, what was what?” was the nervous reply.

“Next time, Number 10,” the King brought their faces close together, making clear eye contact. “You’re going to kiss _me_ after a match, GOT IT?”

“Y...yes! I got it!” He let the shorter boy go and continued his stomping into the locker room. It wasn’t until he was in his bed later that evening that he allowed himself to bury his face in his pillow and wonder, _Why did I do that?_  

***

This was it. The final match. This game would be the claim Karasuno’s rise from the bottom of the trash, or descent back down into it. Fourth set, match point. Karasuno had won two sets, their rival, one. These next serves would have to be the best they’ve ever played.

Sweat rolled down the tired but dedicated players. The squeak of sneakers on the floor penetrated the ears of everyone in the gym. Eyes like hawks watching the ball’s every move. Arms extended, creating a path towards victory.

They won.

THEY WON.

Applause erupted and the players of the once again champion volleyball team felt a weight lift off their shoulders, feeling as though they could truly fly. They had done it. They had proved everyone wrong, the flightless crows had grown their wings again and were soaring high above everyone else.

Kageyama let loose one of his rare, true smiles. His shoulders relaxed, and he turned his gaze away from the net and towards his teammates, who were currently dogpiling on each other, whooping in elation. Kageyama let out an even rarer laugh, the muscles in his face aching slightly, not that he cared. He was about to go and join them, but before he could make a step forward, he felt eyes on him and glanced to the side.

There was Hinata. Although he face was glowing he wasn’t smiling. He was not laughing, or bouncing, or doing anything Hinata-like. He was just standing there, staring at him. They remained in eye contact for a few seconds, enough time for Kageyama to notice that the middle blocker was shaking slightly. Then, Hinata made long strides to him. Up close, their height difference became even more prominent.

“Umm…” Hinata looked away. Kageyama suddenly remembered the (slightly forced) request he had made the other day, and felt the temperature in his face rise. But why was Hinata acting bashful? He kissed guys all the time,  why was he suddenly being so-

“Mmph!” Without warning, a hand came to curl itself around Kageyama’s cheek, and a faint pressure was placed on his lips. It disappeared just as quickly as it came, but the setter took hold of the shorter boy’s shoulders and pressed their lips together again because damn if he wasn’t going to get that kiss he had wanted so badly for the past few months.

 

To the rest of the team, it became apparent that their star duo was missing from the celebration. The answer was not far from their reach. A few feet away, close to the net, were the two first-years, bodies pressed close and lips locked. Hinata was standing on the tip of his toes and had his arms resting on either side of Kageyama’s neck. The King himself had slouched his back in order to make the kiss easier, and his hands were now around the other boy’s waist.

“What’s with the staring, guys? We all knew Hinata was a _little_ gay.” Sugawara said with a slight chuckle, breaking the silence. “Come on, let’s get ‘em.”

 

Kageyama had lost track of how long he had been kissing Hinata. He didn’t care, though. He had wanted this, he had _wanted_ this, he could admit it to himself now. After all that time, he didn’t want to let go. And he didn’t. Even after the entire contents of the water cooler was poured on top of their heads.

“HEY YOU BASTARDS, CONGRATULATIONS!” Someone clapped Kageyama on the back and everyone was shouting happily. Even though he was drenched in the freezing water (he was pretty sure an ice cube or two went down his shirt) he couldn’t find it in his heart to get mad at them.

“Why are you congratulating us? We won! We all won!” Hinata let his arms fall from Kageyama’s neck and let out a laugh.

With the rest of the team whooping and cheering around them, the new-found couple shared another short kiss. It would be a scene that they would remember. Especially since it was the moment that they all found on the front page of the next day’s local newspaper, in full color.


End file.
